


good company is hard to find

by animalstyleu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalstyleu/pseuds/animalstyleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol thinks a day spent with his husband is a pretty good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good company is hard to find

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the yeolliepopday fic exchange!

Chanyeol looks up from his seat on the living room floor to watch Kyungsoo come out of the bedroom in one of Chanyeol’s oversized t-shirts (on Kyungsoo, oversized is an understatement) as he makes his way to the kitchen. When he reappears with a bowl and a spoon, walking to join Chanyeol in the living room, Chanyeol whines.  
  
“Noo, I was gonna make you breakfast,” he says, pouting as Kyungsoo crunches on something most likely bland and sugarless. Kyungsoo shrugs and Chanyeol licks his lips as he sees a drop of milk form in the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth.  
  
“What are you watching?” Kyungsoo asks between milky bites and Chanyeol returns to the pile of DVDs he’s surrounded himself with.  
  
“I was trying to find our wedding video,” he answers, sifting through old tapes and DVD cases.  
  
“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting carefully down on the couch.  
  
“I like to remind myself that you actually love me,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo sneers. “You know that day was the first time I actually believed you really loved me.”  
  
“Ha-ha, very funny.”  
  
“You’re right, I’m joking. I still don’t.” Chanyeol dodges a kick from one of Kyungsoo’s tiny feet, cackling.  
  
“Seriously, what do you need it for?” Kyungsoo asks.  
  
“My mom lost her copy and wants us to mail her another. I think she watches it every month or something.”  
  
“It’s in our bedroom,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, like Chanyeol hasn’t spent his entire Sunday morning scouring the entertainment center and every drawer and cupboard in the room for the tape. He sighs and quietly gets up to retrieve it from their room, returning with it like he’s simply angered by its existence.  
  
“I’m gonna make you watch this with me,” Chanyeol says, plopping down on the couch next to Kyungsoo, who shields his bowl of cereal as Chanyeol shakes the entire sofa. “Just to make you suffer like I have.”  
  
“Gross,” Kyungsoo says, cringing after Chanyeol kisses him on the cheek and licks off the spot of milk on his lip. Chanyeol grins and waits for Kyungsoo to kiss him back. (He always does.)  
  
  
  
Thin fingers jabbing at his neck wake Chanyeol from his nap on the couch. He looks to the cushion he’s cuddling and back up at the face of he who has so violently awoken him.  
  
“You were right here when I fell asleep,” Chanyeol mutters, sitting up straight and stretching his arms above his head.  
  
“It’s time to wake up,” Kyungsoo says, pulling Chanyeol off the couch and up into a standing position. “It’s one o’clock. We have stuff to do.”  
  
“Excuse me, but I was up for two hours before you were this morning. I deserved that nap.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and hands Chanyeol his jacket. “What stuff to do?”  
  
“We have to go grocery shopping,” Kyungsoo states. “We’re out of anything worth cooking for dinner.”  
  
“We can just order a pizza tonight,” Chanyeol whines. He hates the grocery store; it’s cold and too bright and people stare when he tries to ride in the shopping cart. “And then you can go tomorrow.”  
  
“Whether we go today or tomorrow, you’re coming with me. You can’t get out of it every time,” Kyungsoo says as he grabs a list from the fridge and hands it to Chanyeol. “I organized it so you can find half while I find the other. We’ll finish it faster and then we can come back home faster, okay?” Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand in his and offers him a sweet smile, one that belies his commanding tone but Chanyeol falls for it like he does every day and returns a goofy smile.  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol says and leans down to give his husband a quick kiss before pulling his coat on.  
  
“You just want my company anyway,” he says as they walk out the door, and Kyungsoo doesn’t deny it.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol does not, in fact, go along with the plan to split up and cut the shopping time in half. As soon as they enter through the automatic sliding doors, Chanyeol clings to Kyungsoo like a small child.  
  
Walking through any aisle is a nightmare; Kyungsoo just puts back whatever Chanyeol dumps in the cart that isn’t on the list, including, but not limited to: three packages of Oreos, a box of some sugary American cereal that even Kyungsoo can’t pronounce, two liters of cola, and a set of sandwich crust cutters shaped like Rilakkuma.  
  
After returning with a cheap stuffed animal from the baby aisle, Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy when Kyungsoo returns it to the shelf.  
  
“I got that for you,” Chanyeol mutters after Kyungsoo says nothing about it, pushing the cart along as he refers to the list. Kyungsoo just stops the cart in the middle of the aisle, returns to where he left the item, and puts it back in the cart before continuing on. Chanyeol smirks down at him and squeezes the back of his neck. Kyungsoo bites his tongue in his cheek. Chanyeol’s heart flutters.  
  
“You’re a sap, and now everyone watching the security tape will know,” Chanyeol says, pointing to the CCTV camera on the ceiling.  
  
“Just go get these last two frozen things so we can go home,” Kyungsoo says, handing Chanyeol the list. “I’m grabbing the milk.”  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” Kyungsoo calls down the aisle when he sees Chanyeol stop in front of the ice cream.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol is happily eating the one candy bar Kyungsoo let him buy at the store (mostly because they were already at the checkout and Chanyeol scanned it and sent it on its way down the belt before Kyungsoo could even see it happening) when Kyungsoo comes in and forcibly removes his hoodie from his person.  
  
“I’m doing laundry,” Kyungsoo explains.  
  
“I was wearing that!” Chanyeol calls out as Kyungsoo leaves with it in the direction of the laundry room.  
  
“You’ve been wearing it for two weeks,” he says. “It’s time to wash it.”  
  
Chanyeol pouts and grabs another sweatshirt. (He’d steal one of Kyungsoo’s but none of them fit.)  
  
  
  
Cooking with Kyungsoo is more like watching Kyungsoo cook. Chanyeol is actually a fantastic chef; but according to Kyungsoo, he always gets in the way, and when Kyungsoo gets controlling, Chanyeol has learned to just back off, responding only to statements such as “pass me the cutting board” and “grab me that knife” for fear of getting into trouble.  
  
He mopes while getting shoved away every so often when he tries to watch Kyungsoo cook over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s slight waist before he’s shrugged off.  
  
It’s worth it, because when they finally sit down to eat, Kyungsoo is in a good mood and lets Chanyeol feed him. Also, the food admittedly tastes great.  
  
“Open,” Chanyeol says, spooning rice into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he complies.  
  
It’s sappy, but it makes Chanyeol happy, and though Kyungsoo scowls whenever he says it, Kyungsoo is the cutest eater Chanyeol has ever laid eyes on.  
  
Chanyeol opens his own mouth expectantly and when Kyungsoo ignores him for his plate Chanyeol pouts until Kyungsoo relents, half-heartedly poking his chopsticks piled with veggies at Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol chews happily and Kyungsoo hides his smile behind a napkin.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol races to the bathroom when he hears the shower running. He’d already taken one when he woke up that Kyungsoo miraculously slept through, but Kyungsoo appears in an agreeable mood today, and Chanyeol isn’t going to miss an opportunity.  
  
“Hi,” Chanyeol says, snickering as the tiny pair of shoulders in front of him jump in surprise. Kyungsoo turns around to look up at him blankly.  
  
“Hi,” he says, and turns back to the spray of the water. Chanyeol takes this as his cue and steps in behind him. He doesn’t mind that Kyungsoo doesn’t make room for him; he doesn’t really need to wash up anyway.  
  
Kyungsoo finishes washing his face and Chanyeol turns them around so Chanyeol is under the water and Kyungsoo is safe from the spray. He grabs a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and Kyungsoo grunts, so he puts it back in exchange for a different one. “This one?” he asks, and Kyungsoo hums in agreement.  
  
Chanyeol pours a gratuitous amount in his hands, rubbing them together and grinning like a scientist about to perform an experiment. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but tips his head forward to give Chanyeol better access. He lathers the shampoo into the shorter man’s hair and Kyungsoo closes his eyes as Chanyeol rubs his fingers generously over Kyungsoo’s scalp. A small sigh of appreciation slips from Kyungsoo’s mouth and Chanyeol pulls him closer so Kyungsoo is resting his forehead on Chanyeol’s chest while he works at the base of his hairline. Kyungsoo is at his most pliant like this, his head rocking with every movement of Chanyeol’s hands.  
  
This is his favorite part of showering with Kyungsoo; not the getting to see Kyungsoo naked and wet, or even the occasional shower sex when Kyungsoo is in a great mood. It’s the small noises of enjoyment that escape Kyungsoo’s lips; it’s his surrender to Chanyeol that he loves. It’s not as fun for Kyungsoo to do this for him, besides the fact that it’s harder for him to reach. Chanyeol is usually very open with Kyungsoo, but despite two years of marriage, Kyungsoo still only shows this side of himself at the most intimate of moments.  
  
When Chanyeol has worked Kyungsoo’s entire hair into suds, he turns them back around so he can rinse off Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo obediently tips his head back under the water and Chanyeol runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s thick locks, slowly pushing all the shampoo out of his hair and down the drain. When Kyungsoo’s hair is thoroughly rinsed and free of shampoo, Chanyeol runs his fingers through his clean hair one more time before stopping his hands at either side of Kyungsoo’s face. He leans down to press a soft, slow kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, the drops of water sitting on his plush mouth making the slide of lips that much smoother. Kyungsoo’s hands worm their way up and around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down closer. Chanyeol’s head tilts to the side to avoid the bump of their noses, deepening the kiss until the drops of water running down his face begin to get too annoying.  
  
He abandons Kyungsoo, allowing him to continue showering, and dries himself off leisurely while Kyungsoo finishes washing up. Once he’s dry he brushes his teeth, pulls on a pair of boxers, and then waits for Kyungsoo in bed.  
  
Kyungsoo joins him not too long after, wearing only another one of Chanyeol’s sleep shirts. Chanyeol smiles to himself as he considers them two halves of a whole; Chanyeol never wears a shirt and Kyungsoo never wears pants. Kyungsoo crawls in bed and sidles up next to Chanyeol, fitting his nose at the junction of Chanyeols arm and side.  
  
“You smell good,” he mumbles.  
  
“I smell like you,” Chanyeol says.  
  
“That must be it then.” Chanyeol laughs and closes his arms around Kyungsoo, rolling them over once or twice in bed until Kyungsoo is laughing too.  
  
He’s got Kyungsoo pinned under him now, Kyungsoo’s remnant giggles in his ear as he buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving small nips and kisses in his wake. Kyungsoo turns his head to the side to meet Chanyeol’s mouth, kissing him slowly and gently with increasing fervor.  
  
Chanyeol can never decide if he prefers making love to Kyungsoo from behind, where he can hold him closely, or like this, on top of him, where he can see him spread out beautifully, and can kiss him properly like he wants to. He figures his favorite to be whichever is Kyungsoo’s, clearing his mind to allow him to focus on making his husband feel as good as he can.  
  
After a few years of sex with the same person, one would think it would get a little old, and truthfully, it sort of does, but what doesn’t get old is the way Kyungsoo glues himself to Chanyeol as they fall asleep after they’re finished. His hair is a mess and Chanyeol aids in no way by running his fingers through it, making it stick up in all directions even more, but a sated Kyungsoo is a peaceful, carefree one and he just makes happy sleepy noises when Chanyeol scratches his scalp.  
  
“I do love you,” Kyungsoo whispers into Chanyeol’s shoulder, his head resting on Chanyeol’s outstretched arm.  
  
Chanyeol kisses his forehead and chuckles. “I know.”


End file.
